Drifting Apart then Together
by kori hime
Summary: This takes place about 6 months after the D-reaper. Things have changed ALOT. couples: Rika+Ryo, Henry+ErikaO/C, Kazu+Suzie, Takato+Jeri, & Kenta+Alice. *chappie 4 up*
1. Moving Away

Chappie 1~ Moving Away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon & I made up Erika. If u've read my story Phases on www.mediaminer.org it's the same girl but no sisters. This is my 1st Ryouki Fanfic. (Mostly Ryouki, some Jurkato & Erika+Henry)  
  
It wasn't even a year since the tamers beat the d-reaper & things had already changed a lot. Takato & Jeri were an item, Ai was dating Masahiko (Jeri's little step-brother), Suzie has a crush on Kazu & Kazu likes her back but is afraid that Henry might beat him up if he date his little sister. No one had heard from Ryo or Erika for a long while. Erika had moved away right after th digimon left & Rika was moving away now. `Why do we have to move away from all my friends & my memories of Renamon.?' "Rika do you have all your things packed we have to go or we'll be late" Ms. Nonaka said  
  
"Mom, why do we have to be there a certain time?" Rika asked  
  
"I have to be at a photo shoot once we get to our new house"  
  
"Can I at least go say good bye to friends?"  
  
"Yes but u only have a half hour"  
  
"Ok, bye mom"  
  
Rika ran out the door with her cell phone calling Jeri & Henry her best friends. She asked them to call the other tamers & meet her at Guilmon's old Hangout. She didn't even tell them why. Rika ran into the Hangout sat in a corner & started to cry. `Why am I like this?' Then she heard footsteps so she wiped her tears & went to greet Henry & Suzie.  
  
"Hi Henry. Hi Suzie" Rika greeted  
  
"Hi, so why did u ask me to call the other tamers & ask them to come here?" Henry asked  
  
"I'll tell u when everyone is here, Henry"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Look here comes Jeri & Takato" Suzie said enthusiastically  
  
"Hi, Rika!" Jeri said being very perky "Why do want us all here?"   
  
"Ok, I'll tell u" Rika started then got interrupted  
  
"Hey, wait for us" Kazu said running out of breathe with Kenta behind him.  
  
"As I was saying. I have some news. I'm moving away. It's on the other side of the island" Rika said not very happy "but my mom is keeping our old house so we can stay there when we visit & during the summer I'll be living here"  
  
Everyone was speechless. `I think we know someone lives on the other side of the island.. I don't remember who? Hmmmmm.'  
  
"Hey Kazu!!! Did u even here a word I just said!!!!" Rika yelled very annoyed & then her cell phone rang "Hi.. Ok mom I'm coming.. Ok.. Bye" Then Rika hung up the cell phone "Well I have to go guys I'll miss u" then Jeri hugged her goodbye, said a nice good bye to Suzie, & said goodbye to the guys & left.  
  
"I know who lives on the other side of the island!!" Kazu exclaimed  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said wondering what Kazu was talking about.  
  
"Ryo does!!"   
  
"Uh-Oh!" Henry said  
  
"Why uh-oh Henry?" Takato asked  
  
"Well.. Rika doesn't get along with Ryo very well"  
  
"Ohhhh.. Yikes poor Ryo" Takato said  
  
Meanwhile, Rika was bringing her things to the car."Rika are you all right?" asked Rika's grandmother.  
  
"Nothing's bothering me Grandma, I'm just a little sad that I'm leaving all my friends for my mother's dumb job" Rika said   
  
They got to their new house in a few hours. Rika got to pick her room. She took the room with no view; all you could see was the neighbor's house.  
"Rika, go meet the neighbors. I heard that one of them lived near Shinjuku park & the other was in the digimon tournament you were in" Ms. Nonaka  
  
"Ok, mom" Rika said reluctantly   
  
Meanwhile Ryo & Erika were going to town see the other tamers.  
  
"Were here, Ryo" Mr. Akiyama said  
  
"Thanks, Dad. Come on Erika, let's find Rika & the others"  
  
"Ok! Thanks Mr. Akiyama for letting me come to town with you & Ryo" Erika said  
"Meet u guys here at 8 o'clock"  
  
"Ok Dad. Come on Erika" Ryo said grabbing Erika's arm pretty hard.  
  
"Owww.. Ryo there is no point of ripping my arm off!!!!! It won't help anything," Erika screamed.  
  
"Sorry Erika but I miss her so much"  
  
"Don't worry I know how you feel" `I miss someone too. Henry I hope u miss me too' Erika thought.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Erika wrote a note to Henry before she moved away & slipped it under his door it said:  
  
Dear Henry,  
I'm leaving today & I'm going to miss you. I hope you feel the same way.  
I'll see you again some day. Don't go getting a girlfriend. XJXJ  
  
Love,  
Erika  
  
~End of Flashback ~  
  
"Are you still in there Erika?" Ryo asked waving his in front of her face.  
  
"What?? Yeah I'm here, sorry I was just thinking of somethin' else sorry Ryo"  
  
"Henry, right"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know you too well plus I saw you slip that note under Henry's door"  
  
"Ummm. I guess you just know me to well." 


	2. Emotions

Chappie 2~ Emotions   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon & I made up Erika. If u've read my story Phases it's the same girl but no sisters. This is my 1st Ryouki Fanfic. (Mostly Ryouki, some Erika+Henry, even Suzie+Kazu & Jurkato) by the way…Madi this is Erika's Bio…  
Name: Erika Kamiya  
Partner: Nyaromon, Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon, & Faeriemon - (Erika & Gatomon's Biomerged form)  
Age: 13  
Birthdate: July 7th  
Gender: Female  
Description: Layered brown hair, brown eyes.   
Wears: Side lace up jeans, black belt with a tan butterfly on it, tan boots, & a long sleeve tan shirt with old Japanese buildings on it with Japanese signs on it.  
Background: Dated Ryo for a year, when he went to the Digital World he broke up with her before the digi card tournament. After he broke up with her she ran into Shinjuku Park into Guilmon's Hangout (It's not Guilmon's Hangout yet) & a digital field opened. She was attacked by a blossomon. Gatomon appeared & saved her. Then a silver & blue d-power appeared. (Opposite to Ryo's d-power) Then she was sucked into the digi world & met the Tamers in the episode "Song of Sakuyamon" (In my head…I'll make a fic with Erika in the Digimon 03 season so you'll know what happened) She was mad at Ryo & wouldn't forgive him even when he apologized. Then she explained her past & she explained what the Chaos was. Erika didn't like Rika because she saw Ryo & Rika had a connection & she left to sulk. She came back when everyone was going to leave to go to the real world. When she came back Ryo was apologizing & she forgave him. In the arc she sat next to Henry & was tired & fell asleep on his shoulder. When the D-Reaper appeared in the real world she came in the D-Reaper with Takato, Henry, Rika, & Ryo as Faeriemon. When digimon left she couldn't take all the memories so she moved & left Henry a note (from chappie one).  
Close Friends: Ryo, Rika, Henry, Suzie, & Alice.  
Also in this story Suzie is 12 so that the age gap between her & Kazu isn't so wide. Ok, so on with the story…  
  
"I do know you very well don't I " Ryo said sarcastically  
  
"Ryo…why do you always mess up my moments" Erika said  
  
"How about we go to Henry's apartment & surprise him?"  
  
"…"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Ryo said as he dragged Erika to Henry's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akiyama, I'm going to get you for this…." Erika said "But thanks"  
  
"No prob, Erika" Ryo said making a peace sign (A/N: you know in anime when they have their Japanese peace sign with 3 fingers…) "You're my best friend & so is Henry soooo ring the door bell already…"  
  
"Alright…" Erika said as she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!!!" a girl's voice says. She opens the door.  
  
"Erika!!! Ryo!!!" Suzie yelled as she squeezed Ryo & Erika.  
  
"Thanks Suzie for the welcome but your squeezing the air out of us…" Erika said trying to breathe.  
  
Suzie lets go of Erika & Ryo "Sorry, soooo… What's up?"  
  
"Well…Suzie, we came for a visit since Ryo's dad had to come here for business, so we came to visit for today & we came here 1st" Erika said  
  
"I bet I know why you came here 1st…" Suzie said deliberately to see Erika's reaction.  
  
"Ok, why did we come here 1st?" Erika asked wondering what Suzie knew.  
  
Suzie ran into Henry's room came back holding the letter Erika had given Henry. "Because of this…" Suzie said holding the letter up high.  
  
"How did you get that??" Erika asked puzzled.  
  
"I've got my ways… It was mostly because Henry left it on his desk when he left the house…" Suzie said as she smirked.  
  
"Wow! Suzie you're good at being a little sister…" Ryo said smirking as Erika elbowed him. "Owww… What did I do?" Ryo said innocently.  
  
Erika ignores him and turns to Suzie. "Suzie, well since you know all this you must know I want to see your brother… Soooo… Where is he?" Erika asked sweetly.  
  
"Henry is at karate class with Sensei, but he'll be home soon" Suzie answered, "Meanwhile I can tell you all the gossip and everything that's happened while you two were gone…"  
  
"Cool" Ryo & Erika said in unison.  
  
~Meanwhile back across the island~  
  
Rika comes back in the house complaining to herself since no one's home.  
  
"Stupid Mom… The neighbors aren't even home… I bet there not even from Shinjuku or were even in the Digimon Tournament…" Rika mutter as she came in. When she got in she found a note on the top of some boxes. It read:  
  
Dear Rika,  
Sorry hunny but I'm going to stay at the photo shoot until tomorrow night and your Grandma has gone to visit an old friend that lives in the neighborhood so she won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I'm very sorry hunny, but your bed & the kitchen is all in place so you can cook your dinner. There are some recipes on the table and refrigerator is full so you can eat what ever you want. XOXO.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
"At least I won't starve…" She muttered.  
  
~Back to Shinjuku~  
  
"Ok, what kind of gossip do you wanna here 1st?" Suzie asked beaming.  
  
"Ok, how about the couples?" Erika asked.  
  
"Let's see… Ok… Jeri and Takato…"  
  
"When did that happen?" Ryo asked interrupting Suzie.  
  
"After, Erika moved away… Can I continue?"  
  
"Sure" Ryo said as he got quiet.  
  
"Ok, ummm… Alice and Kenta, Ai and Masahiko, and…" Suzie suddenly paused.  
  
"AND…" Erika and Ryo said together.  
  
"Well… you promise not to tell Henry?"  
  
"Sure, I guess"  
  
"Well… me and Kazu…" Suzie said blushing bright red.  
  
"Awww… How cute… I always thought you two were a cut couple…" Erika said beaming.  
The front door opens and Henry comes in.  
  
Suzie notices that Henry's home "Henry!!" Suzie yells as she hugs her brother.  
  
"Suzie, do we have company… Because I noticed there are two pairs of shoes next to the door…" Henry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we do… you'll never guess who…" Suzie giggled. They went into Suzie's room to see the guests. As they walked to her room Henry was thinking about the visitors. 'I wonder who the visitors are… those shoes look familiar though'  
  
Henry and Suzie walk into her room. Henry is shocked to see Erika & Ryo.  
  
"Hi, Henry…" Erika said shakily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did ya like the 2nd chappie? Please review… and if ya flame I'll have a barbeque and no flamers aloud… bye… 


	3. The Meeting

Chappie 3 ~ The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… but I own Erika…I wish I owned a guy like Ryo or Henry… And my nickname in the fic is Glor.  
  
Henry & Ryo: *sweat drop*   
  
Crystal_Digiqueen: You two should be flattered… You two are the only two guys I know that aren't jerks…  
  
Henry & Ryo: Ohhhh… Ok!  
  
Glor: *rolls eyes* Ok… I'm going to go on with the story now… Is that ok with you guys?  
  
Henry & Ryo: …  
  
Glor: I'll take that as a yes… Forward we go… Also this chappie has some minor cursing & very descriptive French kissing… And when I say very I mean it… *side-glances at Henry & snickers*  
  
Henry: Uh-oh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…" Henry was completely silent  
  
"Hey, Henry… Erika, Suzie is he ok?" Ryo asked  
  
'Why is Ryo here with her?' Henry thought.  
  
"Henry? Umm… Is something wrong?" Erika asked as she noticed he was side-glancing at Ryo "Ohh… Henry, if your wondering why Ryo's here, he lives next door to me & his dad was coming to Shinjuku for business. So I came with him… Ok?"  
  
'Ohh… I'm baka… They're just friends… You know this, Henry. What's wrong with you? Why are you jealous of Ryo? Because he dated her before… I'm so confused… Wait the letter… It said: Dear Henry, I'm leaving today & I'm going to miss you. I hope you feel the same way. I'll see you again some day. Don't go getting a girlfriend. XOXO Love, Erika… I guess she does love me…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Damn, Henry, you think too much…  
  
Henry: heheh -_-;;  
  
Glor: Back to Henry's thinking- I mean my fic…  
  
Henry: *shakes head*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Erika, can I talk to you in my room, alone?" Henry said motioning Erika towards his room.  
  
"Sure… I'll be right back, guys" Erika said as she followed Henry to his room.  
  
Once Erika get's into Henry's room Henry shuts the door behind them. "Henry? What do you want to tell me?" (Glor: If ya wanna know… Henry & Erika aren't to far away from each other… more like really close…*snickers*)  
  
'Here goes nothing' Henry takes a deep breath "Erika, I love-you…" Henry stuttered.  
  
Erika gets a little closer to Henry "Well I love you too…" Then they got closer & Henry leaned in wrapped his arms around her waist & Erika wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he kissed her passionately on the lips… 'Damn, she's a good kisser… maybe I should… I hope I do this right…' Henry thought as he began to slip her some tounge. Erika's eyes opened & widened. 'Wow! I didn't know Henry could do that… Well I shouldn't be rude…' Erika closed her eyes & opened her mouth a bit & let Henry's tounge search her mouth.   
  
'She's letting me do this… Wow… Ummm…. I better stop I'm out of breath' It had been a whole 2 minutes without stopping. Erika broke the kiss before Henry because she was out of breath. Both gasped for air, stood against Henry's bed & slid down to the floor. 'Did that just happen?' they thought in unison.   
  
"Ummm… Henry, did that just happen?" Erika asked a little taken aback by the kiss.  
  
"Yeah… I think… Ummm… are you mad?" Henry asked taken aback by his own actions.  
  
Erika leans on his shoulder, "No… Why would I be… I told you I love you so that makes us boyfriend & girlfriend, right? So that gives you the right to kiss me…" Erika said still leaning on Henry's shoulder & smiling.  
  
"Ok…" Henry said a little dazed.  
  
Erika giggled a bit. Then there was a silence. Erika then broke the silence. "Henry, can I ask you a sorta personal question…" Erika said a little nervously as she picked her head up from Henry's shoulder.  
  
"Sure…What do you want to ask?" Henry asked coolly (Glor: Coolly IS a word so there.)  
  
"Ummm… I wanted to know… Where you learned to kiss like that…"  
  
"Ummm… It was a impulsive kind of thing…"  
  
"Wow! You mean you've never done that before???"  
  
"No… heheh…"  
  
"Cause that was the best I've ever had… Even better than Ryo…"  
  
"Really?" 'I was better than Ryo? Wow!' Henry thought.  
  
"Yeah… really…" Erika said as she laid her head back on his shoulder and sighs happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Audience: o.O *blinking & staring*  
  
Glor: What? I said it would be very descriptive… *audienece gives her looks* Come on! I said that when I said very I meant it…   
  
Audience: Oh…  
  
Glor: Ok then… *Henry comes in* Uh-oh! Ummm… bye-e…  
  
Henry: *stops crystal_digiqueen* Gloria…your not leaving…  
  
Glor: *eye twitches a bit* Heheh… Oh damn… I'm turning into Sarah… *gets Beyblade, drigger* Henry, step back unless you wanna be attacked by drigger…  
  
Henry: *backs off… thinks… gets idea… gets a cell phone & dials Sak's phone number* Hi… Is this Sarah…  
  
Rick: No this is Rick… Who's this?  
  
Henry: Henry Wong… I need to ask Sarah if Gloria can… launch her Beyblade straight…  
  
Rick: No…  
  
Henry: Thank you… *hangs up*  
  
Glor: *heard the whole thing* ACK!!!!! RICK!!!! *gets idea* *grabs other fanfic* Sorry Rick but I'll be torturing you & Sarah in my fic The World's Funniest Anime Home Videos… Moral is don't talk to strangers… And don't listen to people who only know my powers out of a fanfic… *launches drigger at Henry*  
  
Henry: Ummm… *drigger comes toward him* Oh shit! *runs & drigger follows* AHHH…  
  
Rick: *walks in* Umm… *blinks as he reads the fic above* Gloria, how about you don't torture me & Lil Sarah…  
  
Glor: Ok… Plus it wasn't your fault… Now go back to your Lil Sarah…  
  
Rick: Thank you… *leaves*  
  
Glor: Henry, if ya say sorry I'll call back drigger…  
  
Henry: I'M SORRY NOW CALL IT OFF DRIGGER!!!!  
  
Glor: Ok… drigger, come back…*drigger turns around and into Glor's hand* Back to the fic…  
  
Audience: *tilts head* Huh?  
  
Glor: You people thought I was ending the chappie there!!! Hell No!!!   
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Glor: Ok onward!!! *throws fist into the air* *remembers something* Wait! I just remembered I don't know what else to write…  
  
Audience & Henry: *fall over*  
  
Glor: *ignores* Sorry to the readers out there that this chappie is mostly outbursts, but I'm the queen of outbursts just ask Rick & Lil Sarah…(Lil Sarah is sak or better known as digifreak103)  
  
Lil Sarah & Rick: *Rick's arm is around Lil Sarah's waist as they walk in* Yup, she's the queen of outbursts…  
  
Glor: Please review, no flames, & Caio!  
  
Lil Sarah & Rick: Peace. 


	4. Let's Go

Chappie 4 ~ Let's Go  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. but I own Erika.and I own a life sized Gatomon stuffed animal my mommy sewed for me and I have d-power.  
  
Glor: *wipes tears from face* me lost a muse! *cries*  
  
Erika: Um. Glor's friend's boyfriend, Rick, moved away like a month ago and now she can't use him as a muse. *talks to Glor* STOP CRYING! He's been gone for weeks.  
  
Glor: *perks up* Oh yeah! Well on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*about a half an hour later*  
  
Erika begins to stir and hears some banging on the door. "Are you 2 ok in there? You've been in the there for an half an hour." Ryo said banging on the door lightly, with Suzie standing behind him.  
  
Erika looks at Henry's clock "Um. Henry. wake up." she said shaking him lightly, "It's been a half an hour and I think Ryo and Suzie are a little worried and think door is locked and they can't come in."  
  
Henry leans up a bit, "Ryo, the door is opened, you can come in." Henry said as he smiled at Erika as the door opened.  
  
"What were you guys doing in here?" Suzie asked, a little concerned.  
  
Henry and Erika glanced at each other and said, "Well, we were just talking."  
  
Ryo looked at the two of them and then at Suzie and said, "Just talking?"  
  
By then, Ryo had a big smirk on his face. Henry and Erika's face then turned a deep shade of red. Henry opened his mouth and was about to say something until the doorbell rang.  
  
"Umm.I'll get that," Henry said, rushing out of his room. When he opened the door, Kazu stood there.  
  
"Kazu? What are you doing here?" Henry asked. Kazu stood there in silence for a few seconds. The others came to the door.  
  
'What should I say? Ohh.good idea,' Kazu thought. "Do you guys want to go to the pizza parlor?" Kazu asked, taking his visor off. 'Darn, it was supposed to be just me and Suzie. Hope Henry doesn't find out.'  
  
"Ooo.Henry, can we go, please?" Suzie asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"Will the others be there?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, I didn't see you back there. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Probably an hour, my dad had to come here for business purposes so Erika and I tagged along," Ryo explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, I came here first, so I never got a chance to ask the others, but if you don't wants to come, that's okay," Kazu said, looking at Henry, to see what he would say.  
  
"Sure, let's go," Henry said, "I'm sure Ryo and Erika will be happy to see the others again."  
  
"Yay!" Suzie said, hugging Henry and running inside to get her shoes.  
  
"Cool," Kazu said, putting his visor back on, "I'm guessing I'll meet you guys there?"  
  
"Yeah, see you there," Erika said.  
  
"Okay," Kazu said, running down the hallway. He stumbled a few times before he made it to the elevator.  
  
"He can be weird sometimes," Henry said, walking into the house and shutting the door.  
  
The four of them grabbed their things and made their way to parlor.  
  
"Hey, Suzie, you better watch what you say to Kazu at the parlor. Like you said, you wouldn't want to have your brother find out," Erika whispered to Suzie, as they walked.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Suzie said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Kazu walking to the parlor calling the others reluctantly*  
  
'Why did Henry, Erika, and Ryo have to be there.' Kazu thought while he kicked a rock, 'I guess should call the others.' Kazu grabs his cell and calls Takato, Jeri, Ai, Mako, & Masahiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glor: Sorry for not updating for a while. And I wrote the top musings like *thinks* 3 months ago so it's very inaccurate. And sorry for this chappie being SO short but I'm outta inspiration for this. If anyone got anything to say that you think'll help me get back to writing this story please say in a review or something. And also I got A LOT of help from DigiFreak103 on this chappie, so it's mostly her help. No flames, k? Ok! Bye-e then!~ 


End file.
